Truth or Dare: Vamp Style!
by lindsayxkate
Summary: The Cullen's decide to play a game of truth or dare! Rated T for possible language!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare: Vamp Style!

Chapter 1

BPOV

I was lying on my side on mine

and Edward's bed in our cottage when Alice came bounding in shouting, "BELLA! EDWARD! HURRY UP! WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!"

I groaned, contemplating what's to come.

"Alice!" I said, "Go away!"

"No." She said.

Edward and I both growled at her but got up reluctantly.

"It's alright love, this might be fun." Edward said.

I stared at him in disbelief. "I thought you were on my side!" I shrieked.

"I am," He then proceeded to sit on my hip.

"I didn't mean that literally!" I all but yelled.

"I'm sorry," He pouted and kissed me quickly.

Ugh. He knows he dazzles me and works it to his advantage.

"Fine." I said.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

We all ran back to the Cullen house at vampire speed, all the while I was contemplating what is to come as punishment for agreeing to play the horrid game:

Emmett could ask me about my sex life.

I guess that's as bad as it gets.

Except for getting embarrassed.

Oh.

Shit.

EPOV

Bella had let down her shield so I could hear her thoughts.

_Edward...I can't believe I'm doing this. Emmett is going to find anyway possible to embarrass me! _

"I know, love. But just go with it. It's fun!" I whispered so only she could hear.

She growled lightly.

*

When we got back to the house, Emmett yelled, "They're here!!!!" at the top of his lungs. Even though he knew very well that we could hear him perfectly clearly if he spoke in his normal tone.

We all sat in a circle: Bella to my left, Emmett to my right.

"Who goes first?" Bella asked.

Everyone turned to look at Emmett.

"ME?!" Emmett said.

"Yes Emmett." We all said in unison.

"Ok...Bella. Truth or dare?" Emmett.

She let her sheild down again so I could hear her.

_Which one should I choose, Edward? _She thought.

"I don't know, but I think dare is your best bet. Although the truth could greatly inform me..."

"Dare!" she squeaked quickly. I chuckled.

"Ok, Bella. I'll go easy on you since this is your first time as a vampire. So...I dare you...to not talk to Edward for the rest of the game." He said.

I growled.

And so did Bella.

BPOV

I growled slightly.

Emmett is the most evil big brother on the face of the planet.

Oh well, I'll get back at him...

Through Rosalie.

I reluctantly moved away from Edward to sit next to Alice, who was on Emmett's right.

This is going to be a long game.

A/N: if you guys have any ideas for dares, please tell me! I have a couple ideas, but not very many. Please review even if you don't like it!

Plznthnx!

*lindsayxkate*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK I am taking my list of things edward cullen would never say and putting them into this story. Each dare for the next 15 chapters is going to be based on one of the things he'd never say. (In order) to see the list go to this link (take out the spaces and replace the (dot) with a period)**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net /s/ 5502796 /1/ 15_Things_Edward_Cullen_Will_Never_Say

_**ALSO! This chapter contains some guy-on-guy kissing. I'm going to keep this rated T so if you feel uncomfortable reading that kinda stuff, please skip this chapter.**_

Truth or Dare: Vamp Style!

Chapter 2

JasPOV

"OK...Edward, truth or dare?" Bella asked. We all looked at her, shocked. She must have something dirty on her mind.

"Dare," Edward said hesitantly.

"I dare you...to kiss Jasper." She said with an evil smirk.

I groaned. Why did I have to suffer with Edward? Bella must hate me or something.

"She doesn't hate you Jas. She's just a pervert," Edward said. "Sometimes." He added when Bella gave him a death glare.

I chuckeled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

I thought I heard Edward whisper _'You haven't seen it in Alice's head'_ but I couldn't be sure.

We were sitting next to each other so it wasn't hard to get close, but it was still quite uncomfortable. I mean who wants to _kiss their brother?!_ Not me.

Edward moved his face close to mine and hesitantly pressed his lips to mine. It actually wasn't that bad.

Apparently Edward was thinking the same thing because he started to move his lips against mine. I copied the movement.

Soon we were in a full blown make out session when Bella and Alice cleared their throats at the same time.

We pulled away and Edward said, "Mmm...Jasper..you so sexilicious..."

He froze, as if he just realized what he said. I gasped and Emmett burst out laughing.

Bella looked angry. Alice looked angry. Rosalie just looked amused.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen...did you just say that Jasper is..._sexilicious_?!" Alice and Bella yelled at the exact same time. They must have an internal timer that tells them when to say things at the same time or something.

I quickly and quietly moved away from Edward to sit next to Alice. He was still frozen in the same position from when we pulled away from each other. I think he was in shock.

Eventually he whispered "Oh, my God." And ran from the room. Bella followed.

"That was...interesting..." I said.

"The hell it was!" Emmett boomed.

EPOV

I just said Jasper was sexilicious!? I must be going insane.

Bella was following me and I stopped running when I was a good ways into the forest.

She stopped in front of me and said, "I didn't know you were...on that side of the fence." She laughed. "I didn't know you rolled that way!"

"I don't! Pish..I just got caught up in the moment. I was kind of..sexy when you really think about." I said.

"It was very sexy," Bella whispered and moved toward me. She pressed her lips to mine.

When we pulled away, she said, "Let's head back, ok?"

"Sure..." I was bound to be teased by Emmett for eternity.

*****

When we got back to the house, Emmett said "OK, Bella, your dare is off. I'm sure Edward needs as much physical action from a women he could get at this point!"

"Shut up, Emmett." I said sharply.

"Hey, Edward, tell your pants its rude to point!" He replied.

Bella started laughing. I looked at her.

"This is _your_ fault." I said too her.

"Are you...sure..it's not...Jasper's?" she said between giggles.

I growled. I've been doing that a lot tonight.

I sat down and pulled Bella into my lap. She was still giggling.

"Alright...Emmett. Truth or dare?" I said with an evil smirk.


End file.
